And You Can Tell Everyone These Are Your Songs
by Iolakana
Summary: This is the SAME story as MY BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE, but now with a different title name! But please please read my story it is S7 B/S!
1. Take this Time to Think

Disclamer: everything is owned by Joss and ME. Which totally sucks cause well I wouldn't owning a few of his creations! But I do own Katrina  
  
Author Note: So far all i know is that the story is gonna be short I dont know if im gonna continue it. If you do like it then tell me in your reviews!  
  
Summary: A better version of my older story The Truth In A Wisper That story takes place in season 7 a total A/U. This is kinda A/U but does have spoilers to season 7 and takes off after "Selfless"  
  
Review: YES PLEASE!!!!!! BUT BE NICE IM JUST A LITTLE GIRL (reall i am but im not gonna say how old i am cause i dont wanna be yelled at!)  
  
VERY SORRY ABOUT SPELLING MISTAKES I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECKER ON MY TYPER THING.  
  
*****Also all of the featured song as all by NEW FOUND GLORY all of these song remind me so much of Buffy and Spike it is so weird so thats why I'm using only their songs.*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Thoughts are in the little triangle things*  
  
He was being tortured because of her. He went insane beacuse of her. He could her do that to her, to himself, to me! That jackass he think he can just drag me and him to Africa and make everything jim and dandy! Well guess what he can't. I am gonna give Buffy what she deserves my ass.  
  
"Spike do ever think about ya know, our past and how we were gonna you know be 'royalty'?" asked Trina  
  
Spike, who was reading some shakesphere(sp) at the time, looked up at his younger sister and replied "No, ducks you were, not me."  
  
"No, William that where your wrong. You had a choice and you decied that wasn't your lifestyle. So you choose to be a low class book nerd and live with mother in the country."  
  
"Your right that wasn't my choice of lifestyle so why bring it up?!" Spike said with a little bit of anger in his tone.  
  
"Im sorry I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"It's okay pet. Just please don't bring it up anymore."  
  
"I won't Will." replaied Katrina.  
  
She was the only person who Spike was sane around everyone else he was a total nut case. But then again she was also the source of all power higher and lower beings. (okay if you read my other story then now i will finall explain what Spikes sister is. Yes, I did change her name.) That ment if you had some kind of magical powers demonic powers, super hero, slayer type person ablities in you then she had it in her two. If you in some way were not just a 'normal' human then she was the same. She was the god of all power, she was the one thing that could never EVER die, no matter what anyone tries she will always live no matter what happens to earth then she will live. How she came about to inhabit those power she doesn't know and doesn't want to know, but she okay with that.  
  
"Katrina?" Spike said to her as she woke up from her other world where she thinks, she thinks way to much and to deep about the little things.  
  
"Yeah Spike?" she answered back.  
  
"Do think Buffy would stake me if I wrote her a song?"  
  
"No, I think she might get a little pissed of, but then again she is the bitch of the nation so yeah so ahead." Katrina said.  
  
"Okay good"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike got up and went into another room of the many of SDHS basement.  
  
I don't no where to begine. Spike though as his clicked the pent cap over and over again untill finally the ink came into contact with the paper.  
  
I can't do this she will hate it. She will throw it in the fire and watch it burn, burn, burn untill all it is, is little pices of ash. That is what the spark feels like. A pieace of paper burning inside a large fire as the many sparks and flames devoir it untill all it is, is a pile of ash.  
  
"Im not gonna do this I can't" Spike said out loudly. But no one was around, or so he thought.  
  
He kept telling him self that he wasn't going to write her the song he so wanted to but his hand disobayed(sp) and begane to write.  
  
When he was done he folded it up and put into a envolope then went up stairs to the main school ground. All of the kids had gone home now and so had the adults so he knew nobody would see him. He slowly walked into Buffy's office and place the letter on her desk then dashed back downstairs to the basement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked into her small office at her new job and slumped into the chair.  
  
Sometime i question why I took this job in the first place......Oh yeah I need money.  
  
Buffy looked at her desk. It was covered in papers, but one small creamy colored envolope stood out the most. It had her name written beautifully on it. She took it in the right hand and ripped it open then pulled out the pice of thick old paper.  
  
She begane to read it: (the song is called "Never Sometimes" by New Found Glory)  
  
well i never wanted  
  
it to be this way with you.  
  
so broken-hearted.  
  
look at all the things  
  
we've been through.  
  
sometimes i,  
  
sometimes i can catch up with your words.  
  
you're hard to follow,  
  
so hard to follow.  
  
tragic,  
  
to realize that you talk too much.  
  
so tragic,  
  
to realize that you're far too gone  
  
to say you're wrong.  
  
sometimes i,  
  
sometimes i can catch up with your words.  
  
you're hard to follow,  
  
so hard to follow. tie the rope around me once more.  
  
i might bend,but i won't break. tie the rope around me once more.  
  
i might bend,but i won't break.  
  
take this time out  
  
to find yourself.  
  
take this time out to learn take this time out  
  
to find yourself.  
  
take this time out to learn  
  
It didn't have a signature but that wasn't the case. Tear wears running down Buffy's checks as it washed away the stains of the previous ones. Who could have written this? She asked her self over and over again. The point of the song hit her where is hurt the most, it was right on the dot about what she was going through with Spi-  
  
Spike! Omg, of course he wrote this how could i have been so blind!  
  
Buffy wiped her eyes and clined up her make-up before she left her desk to go to the basement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Okay so that was the first chapter. What did you think? Please Please Please review it and be honest but not brutal! If you want me to continue then just tell me! Thanks alot!!** 


	2. My Beautiful Mistake

A/N: Okay, I caved in there will be other song by people who arn't New Found Glory. But still alot of New Found Glory.  
  
Discalmer: I dont own any of the songs. I also dont own anyone Joss does along with ME, I just own Katrina.  
  
Please review!!! Thanks................now onto the story! I changed the tital cause I though of a better one, but it is still the same story!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy power walked down the halls since she wasnt allowed to run.  
  
stuiped school rules! She thought to herself.  
  
Just then Princable Wood walked right into her.  
  
"Miss. Summers, what are you doing out of your office? Students might need you." he said.  
  
"Umm...I need to get something, from the ahh...basement" Buffy answered back.  
  
"Nobody is allowed in the basement unless told to, you know that."  
  
"Yeah well the janitor guy, um what was his name?"  
  
"Tom" Wood repiled.  
  
"Yeah that was it. Tom had to use the bathroom like really really bad, and he said that he had too go get a dest for one of the kids-"  
  
"Miss, Summers it's okay I don't think I need to hear anymore. You can go, but make it quick you have 10 min." the princable said back.  
  
"Thank you Mr.Wood" the slayer said.  
  
Gosh he sure has something up his ass that doesn't want to come out, today She said in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spikey, did Buffy get her song?" Katrina asked her brother.  
  
"I hope so." Spike said quietly.  
  
"Do you think she liked it?"  
  
"I dont know Trina! Okay will you just leave me alone for once?" Spike said back madly.  
  
"Jeez, I'm only trying to help you."  
  
"Well sometimes you can't help"  
  
"I know that William"  
  
Katrina did as she was told. She may being the god of his 'kind' but he was her older brother, so she still listen to him.  
  
She heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground as they grew louder.  
  
"Spike I think she's comeing!" yelled Trina.  
  
"You would be right lamb" answered Spike ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy listned for the sound of Spike's voice. Then she heard it, he was talking to someone, something again.  
  
"Spike?" she called for him  
  
"Spike" she said for the second time.  
  
Then from the shadows came Spike. "I got your letter Spike. It was beautiful." Buffy said to him.  
  
"Are you really Buffy or just another piece of the game that is being played in my head?" Spike said to her.  
  
"Yes, I am really her. I'm not playing that game." she said to him.  
  
"Your not playing it anymore. I remeber when that was the only game you would play." said Spike  
  
Buffy felt her heart sting to those words. He was right, she did play mind games with him. But that was not what she wanted anymore, she wanted to be able to care for him and make him better.  
  
"Spike, Im sorry that I put you through that"  
  
"No need for the gril to be sorry. Only William, because William is a bad man. Katrina said that you should be sorry, but no need for the girl to be sorry, only William"  
  
"Who is Katrina? Is she one of the voices?" Buffy asked with a little tude in her voice.  
  
"She is more then a voice she is a vision, she is my sanity."  
  
Okay who is this Katrina girl! Buffy's mind scream with jealous-ness. Shut up, head I'm not jealous. He loves me, doesn't he?  
  
There was a long slience, untill Buffy finally spoke.  
  
"I only have 5 minuets left with you because I have to get back to work, but I wanted to find you tell you that I loved your song for me. It was wounderful, and I did take time to think about myself-  
  
yeah for like 2 seconds. You lier. her mind yelled at her. She shoke the thoughts aside.  
  
"I just want to tell you Spike that you were my beautiful mistake." Buffy said to him.  
  
"Just a mistake?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes, but it isa mistake that I can say I would not be ashamd if I made again." the Slayer replied. "I have to go now Spike, maybe you could write me more songs sometime"  
  
She always leaves He though in his mind. The girl can never stay, and if she did it would just be another one of her mistakes. One of her beautiful mistakes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Xander were sitting around a small table at the Bronze talking about random things untill Xabder had to bring HIM up.  
  
"So Buff how is the insane vamp?" asked Xander Harris  
  
"Still insane, but let's not talk about Spike he is too depressing." Buffy said to Xander.  
  
"Okay whatever you say."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to interduce the beautiful, talented, sexy engilish chick...perfroming Beautiful Mistake, put your hands together for Katrina Osbourne!  
  
When Buffy heard the name Katrina he head sprang up from where it was at the moment looking at the ground.  
  
What i am lookign at her for it's not like she is the Katrina Spike was talking bout, right? she asked herself.  
  
But she looked so much like Spike. She had blond hair down to her jaw line with alot of different shades of red hight lights in it. She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans that were sitting VERY low on her hips and a black tee-shirt, that showed alot of her stomach. The shirt had bright pink writting on it that said 'PLAYBOY PLAYMATE OF THE YEAR'  
  
What a slut! Buffy thought.  
  
What a hottie! Xander thought.  
  
But then she started to sing. She was singing a song called Beautiful Mistake. That is what I told Spike Buffy said to herself remembering what she told Spike earlier that day. maybe she was in the basement  
  
The girl named Katrina then said something that Buffy would never forget. She had a thick english accent just like Spikes also, so that made Buffy wounder even more.  
  
"This song was written by my brother William whose insperation was from a girl who he had a 'thing' with but both of them ended up getitng hurt in the end. And he would be singing the song but he sucks a singing so I am doing it for him! anyway here it goes"  
  
"He wrote me another song" Buffy said out loud not realizing(SP) that she did.  
  
"Who did? " Xander asked  
  
"Wha!? Oh nothing just thinking out loud forget it."  
  
"Okay" he said back to her.  
  
Then Buffy started to listen to the words of the song as the sunk into her, so low that she wanted to cry, but wasn't since Xander was there and didn't want him to worry.  
  
(that song is called "Beautiful Mistake" by Better Than Ezra)  
  
Photo stills  
  
In your wallet with the unpaid bills  
  
And you show it like it means something  
  
You could never know the pain it brings  
  
And here you are  
  
Standing in our drive  
  
(when absence suits you best)  
  
Letters and your cards  
  
With no return address Now you come around  
  
Now you come around  
  
Your familiar sounds  
  
We are your beautiful,  
  
We are your beautiful mistake.  
  
Waiting for this day  
  
Well i memorized the things i'd say  
  
How you broke her when you disappeared  
  
How i hear her say,  
  
"you'd make your father proud."  
  
It echoes through the years  
  
As if i could forget all a mother's tears No, don't say a word  
  
Leave while you still can  
  
Put out your light  
  
Now i guess you're going  
  
A figure through the door  
  
And your taillights faded  
  
Like twenty years before ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When the young looking singer was done, she jumped off stage and walked over to were Buffy and Xander were sitting. She stopped at looked Buffy into the eyes and said- "I don't think you deserved to be sang to, but I would do anything for my brother. I actually care for him, I'm sorry I can't say he same thing for you." Then walked away as Buffy help back the tears. "Buffy....Buffy what was she talking about? What brother?" Xander asked Buffy But Buffy didnt say anything but rather got up, put her jacket on and walked out of the Bronze into the chilly California night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay so that was the second chapter. What did you think? Review please!! 


End file.
